


fire beneath my skin

by magisterequitum



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no more playing. This is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire beneath my skin

Dany watches the flames catch hold of the wood on the pyre. The fire burns bright and hot, a soothing sensation to her wounded heart. She had told the maegi that it was her screams she wanted. 'Witch' her bloodriders had named her, and true to her words she took delight in the screams of the dying woman.

She fears nothing as she speaks and even less when she turns to the pyre. She knows that those behind her do not believe her, not yet, and think she is only a child.

They are wrong. Fire cannot kill a dragon. The flames and heat call to her.

Somehow, Dany knows that no harm will come to her. There is no danger here. It is known. Fire cannot harm her. She is fire and this is right. She climbs the burning wood, closes her eyes, and welcomes the flames.

Afterwards, when the sky turns light and the pyre is ash and her sun and stars is no more, she opens her eyes and greets the wondrous gazes of those who remained. The three dragons, her children now, move over and around her body, claws digging into her skin.

She stands. These people are hers now. Viserys had been wrong. She is the dragon, and it will be her that rides home in triumph.

Before, she had been playing at being a queen. Now, now there is no playing. The Seven Kingdoms await, and she will be Queen.


End file.
